


Это всего лишь работа

by jamie_lee



Category: Chew
Genre: Humour, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Это всего лишь работа

Идея взять с собой Олив пришла в голову именно Колби.   
\- Понимаешь, с тех пор, как Эпплби перевел меня в старый отдел, мне дают столько разных дел, что я уже забыл, когда в последний раз по-человечески дрочил, - жаловался Джон всю дорогу к родовому поместью Чу. - Как можно перегружать человека, который стоит не один миллион долларов честных налогоплательщиков?   
\- Я не понимаю, почему должен ехать с тобой, - Тони выругался, ударив по тормозам - на дорогу вышла древняя старушка и принялась медленно-медленно ковылять к противоположной стороне улицы. - У меня законный выходной.   
\- Потому что ты скучаешь, - безапелляционно заявил Джон, с силой хлопнув его по плечу. - Будем как в старые добрые времена, ты да я, да партия незаконной курятины.   
\- И Олив.   
\- И Олив, - Джон потянулся к рулю и раздраженно нажал на клаксон, заставив старушку подпрыгнуть на месте. - Давай же, шевелись. Понимаешь, Тони, вдвоем в парке аттракционов мы будем напоминать парочку счастливых педиков.    
\- Я все равно не одобряю эту идею, как, думаю, и Олив. Она ненавидит выходить из своей комнаты. Особенно со мной.   
\- С ней будет любимый дядя Джон, так что все хорошо, - Колби фыркнул. - Расслабься и прими все, как должное.   
Еще до того, как они попали в сам парк, Тони понял, что Джон оказался прав - взять с собой подростка оказалось вполне себе неплохой идеей, только вот они упустили из вида одну небольшую деталь. Они не выглядели, как парочка педиков.   
Они выглядели, как парочка давно женатых педиков, воспитывающих вместе дочь.   
\- Когда ты ешь людей, ты видишь все, что они из себя представляют? - Олив уставилась на него широко распахнутыми глазами. - В смысле. Фу.   
\- Я не ем людей, - Тони тихо выругался под нос. – Это всего лишь работа.   
Тони не любил парки аттракционов – просто потому, что было трудно расслабиться. В любой момент его могли вызвать на собственное, нормальное задание.   
\- Да ладно тебе, мужик, - Джон, в отличие от него, наслаждался окружающим их гамом и уже успел купить две порции печеных яблок – себе и Олив. – Когда ты в последний раз отдыхал?   
\- Давай быстрее закончим со всем этим и отправимся обратно, - Тони поглубже засунул руки в карманы толстовки, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Не нравится мне здесь.   
\- Как бы мне не хотелось быть на одной стороне с папочкой, вынуждена его поддержать, - Олив безразлично вертела в пальцах сладость, не обращая внимания на то, как клейкий сироп вот-вот грозился испачкать ей ладони. – Аттракционы это отстой.   
Джон лишь фыркнул, по-отечески приобнял ее за плечи – Тони в очередной раз испытал глухое неудовольствие от того, как хорошо удается ладить Колби с его дочерью – и потащил в сторону огромных горок. «Прокатись и сдохни», гласила вывеска над аттракционом, и Тони, пытавшийся угнаться за спутниками, поверил, что та не преувеличивала.   
\- Три билета, - Джон не обратил никакого внимания на синхронное «Что!», и уже спустя десяток секунд затолкнул их в кабинки.    
Олив, всем своим видом выражавшая недовольство, уселась рядом с молодым парнем, а Джон и Тони оказались вместе.    
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - сообщил Тони, когда кабинка пришла в движение. – Чем именно поездка на каруселях поможет найти незаконную партию курицы?   
\- А ничем, - ответил Джон, и, прежде чем Тони успел прореагировать, они оказались на вершине и полетели вниз по практически вертикальному спуску.   
Они заорали синхронно – Джон от того, что являлся конченным адреналиновым маньяком, а Тони потому, что не хотел подыхать так позорно.   
Едва он успел перевести дыхание – Джон рядом хохотал – случился резкий поворот, потом еще один, и еще один, подъем, спуск, практически падение, и Тони давился ругательствами, какие только приходили на ум, и крепко держался одной рукой за локоть Джона.   
Когда все закончилось, Тони прислонился лбом к железному поручню, чувствуя, как желание задушить Джона поднимается из самых затаенных уголков души.   
Олив, уже ждавшая их внизу, не выглядела впечатленной. Рядом с ней ошивался тот самый паренек, с которым ей довелось сидеть рядом.   
\- Повторим? – жизнерадостно повторил Джон, игнорируя убийственный взгляд Тони. – Это было круто!   
\- Это было, - начал было Тони, но Олив перебила его.   
\- Скучно.   
Паренек рядом с ней переминался с ноги на ногу, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд, и, наконец, решился обратиться к ней.    
\- Может, прогуляемся? – он бросил боязливый взгляд на Джона, точнее, на металлическую часть его лица. – Если, конечно, твои отцы не против.   
\- Мы не против! – Джон мертвой хваткой обнял Тони за плечи, выбив из него почти весь воздух – Наша девочка ведь совсем взрослая.   
Олив скептически приподняла бровь, но совсем не протестовала. Теперь ей недовольство выглядело скорее надуманным. Похоже, сложившаяся ситуация даже забавляла ее.   
\- Но если ты ей что-нибудь сделаешь, сынок, - Джон выдал самую широкую и обезоруживающую свою улыбку. – Я найду тебя и буду бить об стену до тех пор, пока ты не обмочишься. Договорились?   
\- Да, сэр, так точно, сэр! – паренек вытянулся по стойке смирно, прежде чем схватить Олив за руку и поспешить скрыться в толпе.   
Джон, выглядевший довольным собой, коротко хохотнул. Зная его, Тони был уверен, что это вовсе не пустая угроза. Он, наконец, вывернулся из объятия, больше похожего на профессиональный захват, и двинулся к выходу.   
\- Эй, - Джон догнал его почти сразу, и выглядел почти виновато. Такое случалось крайне редко, но всегда было забавно. – Да ладно.   
\- Никакого задания нет, - Тони даже не сбавил шаг, заставив Джона следовать за ним по пятам. – Ты просто решил потратить мое драгоценное время…   
\- Да ты бы сидел дома один!   
\- На себя. Самовлюбленный ты мудак.   
\- Ты провел выходной с двумя самыми лучшими людьми, разве нет?   
Около лотка с мороженым Тони притормозил, заставив Джона практически врезаться в него, и поднял руки, признавая свое поражение.   
Более самодовольного выражения на лице Джона Тони и припомнить не мог, потому и не старался. В конце концов, он не мог уехать, оставив Олив здесь.   
Джон шел рядом, поедая мороженое – три разноцветных шарика в вафельном стаканчике – и Тони пришла на ум действительно гениальная мысль.   
Обычно, конечно, он не делал подобное назло, но все же.   
Он схватил Джона за руку – тот послушно остановился, с удивлением поглядывая на него, и в его глазах легко читался вопрос, что, черт подери, нашло на Тони – и попробовал на вкус ванильный шарик.   
Образы приходили быстрым потоком, захлестывая ощущениями.   
Тони все еще держал Джона за запястье и мог поклясться, что пульс у того ускорился. Пожалуй, ему даже не было пробовать кровь Джона, чтобы примерно догадаться, о чем тот сейчас думал. Хуже всего было то, что это не вызывало у Тони должных эмоции.   
\- В молокозаменитель ссали, - сухо сказал Тони, и ухмыльнулся. – На заводе задерживали оплату, и потому партии, выпущенные между семнадцатым и двадцатым числами, содержат мочу как минимум сотни человек. Приятного аппетита, мудила.   
В конце концов, сегодняшний день не был таким уж плохим.


End file.
